<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Challenge Day 13: Teacher by Hoboapostate</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845252">Challenge Day 13: Teacher</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoboapostate/pseuds/Hoboapostate'>Hoboapostate</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Age: Inquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Shameless Smut, Solavellan, Solavellanhell, Solavellanhellartchallenge2020, Teacher/Student Roleplay, teacher Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoboapostate/pseuds/Hoboapostate</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Solas is teaching Ashalle magic, but with their little game it's not very productive</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Lavellan/Solas, Fen'Harel | Solas/Female Lavellan, Lavellan &amp; Solas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Solavellan Hell Art Challenge 2020 [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703923</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Challenge Day 13: Teacher</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So...are you going to tell me more about my indomitable focus today?“ she asked with a mischievous glint in her eyes while she followed him to the training grounds. Their shoulders brushed against each other, like they always did when they walked next to each other. It became a habit so quickly that Solas barely noticed the little touch anymore. There was something familiar about the touch and the warmth that she emitted as well as her playful demeanor.</p><p>"I might be.“ he just answered back with a calm and composed face. "Your magic was suppressed for most of your life and your focus needs to be trained. As does your control of your magic. Which is why I will show you a few things in order to cope with it during a battle.“ Solas added as an explanation.</p><p>The metallic sounds of clashing swords that came from the training grounds grew louder in their ears – made them twitch slightly as both of them paused in their steps in front of the training dummies.</p><p>"You know I'm aware of that? I just was wondering how Hah'ren wants to dominate my focus. Because I am really interested in the dominating part.“ Ashalles voice was flirtatious, and she gave him a challenging wink. She knew that he couldn't say no to a challenge, ever. His pride did not allow him to do so. It was so easy to play with that.</p><p>It was not the first time for them to train with each other, and she had gotten better over the time. However, her magic was still unrefined, but her focus was still remarkable. She was learning fast which was good because their practice tended to end up differently as planned, each time.</p><p>"You will see in time Da'len. Now get into position.“ Solas eyes followed Ashalles movements, took in the way that her hips swayed with every single step, how she moved her body in a provocative way.</p><p>He also did not fail to notice that she held herself in the wrong position. Of course this was on purpose and he knew that. Just an excuse for him to touch her. And he did.</p><p>"This is the wrong position Da'len. Here let me guide you into the right one.“ His hands brushed over hers at first, gently rubbing their palms against each others while he slowly guided her with his slender hands. Solas could feel her shudder, even if it was a simple touch they shared. "Relax Da'len and let me guide you.“ Solas told her with a calm voice, a smug smirk on his face alongside with a defiant glint in his eyes. He would show her that he was no one to be played with, he always did in the end. This was part of their little game after all.</p><p>Ashalle shuddered once more, breath hitching in her throat as their fingers brushed against each other in a caressing motion. His touches were so soft and light but it still sparked on her skin as if he would use one of his electricity spells on her. He had done so from time to time, just to tease her.</p><p>He could feel her pressing against the palm of his other hand that touched on her back. "You have to move like this...“ Solas told her as his warm hand touched the fabric of her tunic and of the coat that fell over her back, scrunched it under his fingers, when he pressed down to guide her. She moved with him, let him bring her into the right position willingly, clearly relishing into the touch.</p><p>"Just focus your magic.“ he whispered into her ear, brushed against it with his lips which caused her ear to twitch and to flush in a soft shade of pink. Ashalle giggled before her breath hitched once more with his hot breath ghosting over the sensitive skin of her ear.</p><p>"Going for the ears...this is cheating.“ she exclaimed with a sharp breath when she felt him leaning into her, causing her body to heat up in desire. His broad body was pressing into hers from behind, gentle and firm hands settled around her waist. "It is not.“ Solas answered with a cocky smirk on his lips, that brushed against her ear again, while he talked. But they didn't remain there, his lips brushed over her cheek in an almost fond gesture compared to the others from before. Their hips moved against each other with each simple move that either one of them caused. It was driving her mad, and he knew that perfectly well.</p><p>"Hah'ren...please.“ she whimpered, sparking his desire for her while his eyes roamed over her flushed face. Please was a word she rarely used and it got him every time. She knew that of course, but he couldn't be mad at her for using her secret weapon.</p><p>"What do you want me to do Da'len?“ he asked in a low Voice that was so close to her ear, that it caused her to twitch in his arms.</p><p>"Touch me.“ her answer was almost inaudible but filled with lust and desire. Solas shifted slightly in his stance, moved them closer to the Inquisition tents to protect them from prying eyes. There was no need for anyone to see how he touched the Herald of Andraste after all.</p><p>One of his hands moved slow, teasing, brushing over the hem of the pants that she wore. Fingertips stroked over the soft skin of her belly in a light touch, wandered painfully slow, down over the soft skin underneath. His fingers stroked over the branding mark that had been caused by her former master, lingered longer than necessary on the marked skin to remind her that she no longer belonged to anyone, before they moved further down, caressed over the sensitive nub of her sex.</p><p>Ashalles moan was quickly muffled by his other hand that pressed down onto her mouth. "We need to be quiet Da'len. You don't want anyone to catch us like this right?“ Solas whispered into her ear, biting down on the tip playfully. It made her moan even louder and her ears twitched violently while she pressed her body into the hand that stroked her.</p><p>He took pleasure in watching her reactions, took pleasure in watching her becoming completely decomposed by his hands. But he knew that there was something that would let her thrash even more underneath his skillful fingers.</p><p>Solas let a small dose of electricity spark trough the fingertips that rubbed over her sensitive spot, felt how she thrashed and moaned beneath his hands, got even wetter than before.</p><p>His fingers slipped between her folds, when he entered her, crooked slightly to brush against her sweet spot. He felt the wetness that pooled out of her and how she sucked his fingers in with frantic motions.</p><p>One of her Hands grasped onto his thighs in a demanding gesture, and he knew what she wanted. The fingertips that moved to the present bulge in his pants, pressing against them teasingly made it perfectly clear. Doing it in an open place like this was not a good idea, and he knew that, but as always it was so easy to give in to her.</p><p>"Just remember that we need to be quick then.“ his voice was a rough whisper in her ear, an eager whimper was his answer when she avidly freed his erected member out of his pants, stroked over it with a lewd motion. It was all he needed to let his fingers slip out of her, causing her to whimper once more against the hand on her mouth.</p><p>She did not need to feel the loss for a long time though, Solas pulled her pants down with a quick motion and Ashalle was already eager enough to press her hips against his. Her loud moan was muffled by his hand again as he entered her with a quick thrust.</p><p>His other hand found its way back to stroke and rub her little nub, sent jolts into it on occasion, thrusting deep into her. He attacked her sweet spot with skillful movements, causing her to thrash wildly while she searched hold in the fabric of a nearby tent, muttering something incoherent in tevene, when he sent another magic jolt through her.</p><p>Her hips moved against his, met each one of his thrusts with raw eagerness. Her moans were still muffled by the hand on her mouth while Solas kept his voice as low as possible, only grunting on occasion.</p><p>There was nothing sweet and gentle about this, just passion and quick thrusts because both of them knew that they needed to hurry and it took not long for them to reach their release with the ongoing pace.</p><p>Another spark of his magic, timed with a deep thrust against her sweet spot sent Ashalle over the edge with a loud moan. Solas bit down onto her neck to muffle his own sound that he made while he came deep inside her. The teeth in her neck caused her body to thrash wildly once more, before her body finally stilled.</p><p>Breathless they stood there for a moment in deep bliss, his hand falling loosely onto her shoulder. She realized that she had drooled all over his hand with a sheepish grin she licked over his fingers while both of them caught their breath.</p><p>"I really enjoyed the way that Hah'ren dominated my focus today.“ she cooed, the mischievous glint back in her eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>